


Find

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Protective Avengers, Shield finds out, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shield finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find

Shield eventually finds out Clints secret.  
Nick Fury is too smart to ignore the obvious.   
They try to take him.  
But the Avengers hold them at bay.  
Fury tells them he just wants to run some tests.  
His friends scoff and tell him that Clint isn't a lab rat.  
Natasha his love threatens to spill every secret of Shield to the public.   
If Shield tries to take Clint.  
Fury sayw to Clint why wasn't he told.  
Why Clint didn't trust him.  
Clint tells him to look him in eye and tell him that Clint wouldn't have turned into a lab rat.  
Fury turns his head away.  
Can't take the intensity of a vampires gaze.  
Steve tells Fury that if anyone attempts to arrest Clint.  
The Avengers will destroy Shield.   
Clint is thankful for such good friends.


End file.
